


He Doesn't See Me

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eomer’s thoughts when he sees Eowyn fallen on the Pelennor fields. For the snapshot challenge. Based on “The Fall of Éowyn” by elizabeth wyeth.</p><p>This is my first LotR fan-fic <i>ever</i>, so please give me some feedback!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Doesn't See Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Snapshot Challenge: based on the picture “The Fall of Éowyn” by elizabeth wyeth. You can find it [here](http://photos.groups.yahoo.com/group/henneth_annun/vwp?.dir=/Challenge--Snapshot+entries&.src=gr&.dnm=The+fall+of+Eowyn.jpg&.view=t&.done=http%3a//photos.groups.yahoo.com/group/henneth_annun/lst%3f%26.dir=/Challenge--Snapshot%2bentries%26.src=gr%26.view=t)

 

 

Where does the strength come from to see the race of life to its end? From within.

She had that strength, but used it to the wrong purpose: not to seek life, but death.

What passed through her heart, what entered her mind in her last moments? Did she seek the rest, or the destruction of her unsettled soul?

Though for many years she lived under the sickening gaze and loathsome presence of the Wormtongue, she had not come to such a pass. Her soul, though slowly battered by helplessly watching King Théoden fail, stood strong, for a while.

Éowyn! Éowyn, my sister! Why sought ye such a death on the battle field? What madness or devilry brought ye here, to fight him under whom whole armies have fallen back, dismayed?

Nay, I blame not the Lord Aragorn, for though it was at his coming that I first realized the desire for death that burned within my sister’s heart. She loved him, I know. But he is a King, puissant, mighty in deed and word. Though a daughter of Kings, valiant, steadfast, and worthy, she is not a Queen. He did not see in her the light of love; but he was sorrowful that he could not give it to her.

But all the reasons and explanations fade from me as I see my sister in the wreckage of the battle; my dearest, beloved, courageous, and steadfast sister, dead in my arms. Nothing else now matters: only to seek death in my turn, and follow her where in her sorrow she sought respite, or destruction in utmost despair. I lay her down again on the grass, and raising Gúthwinë I cry, “Death, death, death! Death take us all!” and my men answer me: _death_ , in one terrible voice.

“Death!” I cry, “Ride, ride to ruin and the world’s ending!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This vignette was inspired by Sarah Brightman’s “ _He Doesn’t See Me_ ” from _“La Luna._ ”:

_“When he passes me by, he’s a ray of light_  
like the first drop of sun from the sky.  
And I know he’s a king, who deserves a queen.  
But I’m not a queen.  
And he doesn’t see me.”

You can find the full lyrics here: http://www.xs4all.nl/~josvg/cits/sb/sb9u06.html


End file.
